Everything Can Be Changed
by Nakamoto Hana
Summary: Tidak selamanya orang yang mencintai kita berada di depan kita dengan cintanya yang tulus. Malahan orang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus sering berada di belakang kita tanpa kita sadari. (Bad Summary) Crack-pairing. Jin X Miyon and Yuuki X Miyon, OneShot! Mind to RnR, minna-san? :D DLDR!


**Everything Can Be Changed**

 _Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei and this unexplainable fiction belongs to me, Hayashi Hana-chan_

 _Rated: T_

 _Genre: Romance; Friendship; Hurt/Comfort; Drama_

 _Summary:_

 _Ada saatnya aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Memang, jika seandainya kau tahu apa yang kurasakan, kau takkan melakukannya padaku. Seperti nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur, jika kau mencoba untuk memperbaikinya kembali, pekerjaanmu akan sia-sia. Begitu juga dengan perasaanku padamu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat perasaanku dapat berubah padamu. (bad summary). Jin X Miyon slight Yuuki X ! Mind to RnR?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Warning: OC; OOC; aneh; abal; gaje; miss-typo; slice of my life; crack-pairing; OS!; etc._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Check it out, minna-san~ :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata kekuningan itu memandang langit kemerahan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kaki itu bergoyang – membuat ayunan itu bergerak. Genggaman tangannya pada pegangan ayunan semakin erat ketika mengingat ucapan teman sekelasnya tahun lalu. Sebuah fakta yang cukup menyakitkan baginya. Beberapa _**moment**_ yang berubah menjadi kenangan itu kembali terbuka setelah lama ia simpan sebagai album lama yang sudah menjadi kaset tua dan ingatan itu mengalir bagaikan air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenangnya tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Pemilik surai hitam legam itupun menghampiri sosok gadis bersurai green tosca yang tengah mempelajari buku matematika untuk ulangannya nanti."Miyon-san." Panggil pemuda bersurai hitam itu.**_

 _ **Gadis itupun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang telah memanggilnya itu. Mata kekuningan itu bersibobrok dengan mata hitam legam milik pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat mata hitam legam itu.**_

" _ **Miyon-san, mohon bantuannya untuk ulangan matematika nanti ya." Ucap pemuda itu.**_

 _ **Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Haik." Jawabnya singkat. Dan kembali memperhatikan buku bacaannya. Menghilangkan sejenak perasaan aneh yang menjalar di hati kecilnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pemilik mata kekuningan itu baru saja datang. Mata itu mencari sebuah tempat yang akan didudukinya nanti. Tumben banget sang sebangku terlambat datang. Apakah dia tidak datang hari ini? Batin gadis itu.**_

" _ **Miyon-san, duduk disini saja." Seruan itu berhasil membuat lamunannya buyar. Pemilik mata itupun mencari tempat dimana pemilik suara. Dan akhirnya ia mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai hitam itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk duduk di tempat yang pemuda itu siapkan.**_

 _ **Gadis itupun melangkah ke tempat pemuda itu berdiri. Menurunkan bangku yang akan ia tempati itu.**_

" _ **Arigatou." Lirih gadis itu pelan setelah pemuda yang telah membantunya itu pergi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Semua orangpun menyimpan bukunya kembali ke dalam laci, begitu juga dengan Miyon. Iapun mengambilkan kotak bento miliknya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Iapun berdoa dan memulai memakan bento buatan sang ibunda.**_

 _ **"Ittadaki-"**_

" _ **Minna, kalian tahu tidak,**_ _ **K**_ _ **uga**_ _ **J**_ _ **in itu suka padaku lho!"**_

 _ **Ucapan sang sebangku – Karasuma Rika berhasil membuatnya membeku di tempat. Sendok yang sudah berada di ujung bibir itu terhenti seketika. Entah mengapa, hatinya bergemuruh ketika mendengar fakta itu dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Namun, tidak mungkin kan ia menangis tanpa sebab disitu?**_

 _ **Mengapa ia terlalu berharap pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu?**_

 _ **Tuh kan, ia tidak akan disukai oleh pemuda itu?**_

 _ **Mulai saat ini, ia akan melupakan pemuda itu dan menganggapnya sebagai teman! Itulah**_ _ **tujuannya untuk saat ini**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jin-kun! Ada Miyon-chan! Miyon-chan menyukaimu!" Seruan gadis bersurai brunette itu berhasil membuat wajah gadis bersurai green tosca itu merona. Iapun melirik ke arah lain. Iapun menjitak sahabatnya yang bernama Hanazono Karin itu.**_

" _ **Nee**_ _ **M**_ _ **iyon-chan, tadi dia senyum-senyum melihatmu lho." Goda gadis bersurai brunette itu riang.**_

" _ **Urusai. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa kau membuatku sal**_ _ **ah**_ _ **ting**_ _ **kah**_ _ **padanya, hah?!" Seru gadis bersurai green tosca itu kesal.**_

" _ **Ahahaha. Yang penting perasaanmu terbalas padanya, kan?" Goda Karin sambil menyeringai puas.**_

 _ **Sedangkan Miyon mendengus kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang kelewat jahil itu.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Miyon-chan, kau tahu, dia tadi terus menanyakanmu lho." Ucap gadis bersurai brunette itu.**_

" _ **Masa, sih? Tidak mungkin dia menanyakanku." Ucap gadis bersurai green tosca itu dengan nada tak percaya.**_

" _ **Iya. Dia menyukaimu lho. Di les, dia terus menulis namamu."**_

 _ **Hei, apakah ia boleh berharap pada pemuda itu lagi saat ini?**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Oneechan, kayaknya Jin-senpai itu biasa aja deh pada neechan." Ucap gadis bersurai hitam dengan mata emerald yang merupakan adik kelasnya – Nakamoto Rin.**_

 _ **Walaupun dia hanya sebatas adik kelasnya, tapi dia menganggap adik kelasnya itu adalah teman sebayanya. Ia sudah menganggap gadis itu sahabatnya.**_

" _ **Sou ka. Berarti Karin berbohong padaku, ya?" Gumam gadis bersurai green tosca itu.**_

" _ **Bisa jadi."**_

" _ **Kenapa dia berbohong padaku selama ini?" Lirih Miyon pelan.**_

" _ **Aku yakin, Karin-neechan pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa dia membohongi neechan. Yang penting neechan harus move on dari dia!"Ucap Rin menyemangati dirinya yang sedang terpuruk.**_

" _ **Haik. Ganbatte no!" Gadis bersurai green tosca itu kembali tersenyum, meskipun cukup perih.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Nee Karin-chan, selama ini kau berbohong tentang dia menanyakanku kan?" Tanya gadis bersurai green tosca itu.**_

" _ **Ehehehe. Tetapi, dia memang pernah menanyakanmu kenapa kau menghindari dia." Ucap gadis bersurai brunette itu.**_

" _ **Tetapi dia biasa aja kan padaku. Kau tahu, Karin-chan, aku berusaha untuk move on dari dia lho. Kenapa kau buat aku semakin berharap sama dia?" Rasanya, Miyon ingin sekali menangis di hadapannya saat ini. Namun, air matanya benar-benar kering. Ia tak bisa lagi menangisi pemuda itu. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar penat dengan semua ini.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Miyon-chan sudah move on dari dia, ya? Omedetou ne." Tanya sosok gadis dengan surai blonde dengan mata hitam miliknya.**_

" _ **Ehehehe, iya. Entah kenapa aku merasa biasa aja ketika bertemu dengannya." Ucap Miyon itu riang dengan cengiran lebar khas-nya.**_

" _ **Nee, kau tahu Miyon-chan, dia itu sayang banget sama Himeka-chan lho. Bahkan waktu Himeka-chan sakit, dia merawat Himeka-chan. Bahkan dia mengajak adik Himeka-chan bermain. Mereka itu sangat akrab lho." Gadis itu mulai bercerita tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu pada sang kekasih.**_

" _ **Dia itu pria yang sangat baik tahu. Pantas saja Miyon-chan menyukainya." Gadis bersurai green tosca itu tertegun dengan semua cerita dari temannya itu.**_

' _ **Sou ka. Sebegitukah perasaannya pada Himeka-san? Sepertinya dia benar-benar tulus pada Himeka-san.' Batin Miyon.**_

' _ **Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk merelakan dia. Aku percaya, mereka pasti akan bahagia. Toh, tidak ada gunanya juga memikirkan dia.'**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Hahh." Gadis bersurai green tosca itu menghela nafas berat ketika mengingat semua itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa lelah dengan semua yang telah ia alami selama ini. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk senyuman aneh. Yeah, senyuman miris. Mengapa semua ini terjadi padanya?

Iapun berdiri. Melangkahkan kaki jenjang miliknya untuk kembali ke rumah. Tasnya ia pegang erat. Dan hanya anginlah yang terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Menyapa halus dirinya dan menyapu lembut rambutnya. Seolah-olah menyampaikan duka cita dan menenangkan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar alunan biola dari arah yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Suara alunan biola itu sangat indah. Iapun mencoba untuk mencari siapa yang telah memainkan biola dengan sangat indahnya itu.

Indera penglihatan itupun menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan manic hitam polos itu. Yuuki Sakurai, teman sekelasnya yang ia kenal sosok yang pendiam namun pandai hampir dalam segala hal, dan ia cowok yang rajin lagi.

Kaki jenjang itupun melangkah ke tempat dimana pemuda itu tengah memainkan biolanya. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar ingin duduk di samping pemuda itu dan mendengarkan music yang dimainkan oleh pemuda itu.

Iapun akhirnya duduk di samping pemuda itu. Kembali mendengarkan alunan music yang menurutnya sangat indah.

Tiba-tiba saja permainan itu terhenti seketika. Pemilik mata hitam itu menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itupun memasukkan biola miliknya dengan terburu-buru dan pergi meninggalkan gadis bersurai green tosca yang tengah menatapnya heran dan bingung.

 _ **Well,**_ sepertinya Miyon telah membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya dan mengakhiri kisah cintanya pada pemuda bermata kucing itu.

* * *

 **~Everything Can Be Changed~**

* * *

Pemilik surai green tosca itupun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tempat _**kouhai**_ -nya belajar. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar heran dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada pemuda yang ber-notabene teman sekelasnya itu.

Mengapa ia ingin sekali dekat pada teman sekelasnya itu?

Jika saja ia boleh jujur, ia merasa ingin sekali melakukan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Ia ingin seperti pemuda bersurai hitam yang sangat lihai dalam bermain biola itu.

 _ **"Doushite no, oneechan?"**_ Terdengar suara yang tak asing di indera pendengarannya. Mata kekuningan itupun melihat langsung ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya itu.

" _ **Nee,**_ aku ingin cerita sesuatu." Ucap gadis itu. _**Yeah,**_ tanpa Karin, sahabatnya yang ber- _ **notabene**_ teman sekelasnya juga. Hei, jika teman sekelasnya tahu kalau ia mulai menyukai seorang Sakurai Yuuki, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Tentu saja dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Aku bingung, kenapa dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Dan kenapa aku ingin sekali melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan?" Hanya _**kouhai**_ -nya inilah yang mengetahui perasaannya pada Sakurai Yuuki.

Sudut bibir sang lawan bicara mulai terangkat ke atas. " _ **Neechan**_ ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan waktu itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada ambigu.

"Eeh? Yang mana?" Tanya Miyon heran.

"Tanpa _**neechan**_ sadari, di belakang _**neechan,**_ ada orang yang selalu menunggu _**neechan,**_ orang itu selalu memperhatikan _**neechan**_ walaupun _**neechan**_ tak memperhatikan dia. Dan _**neechan**_ sekarang sudah mendapatkan orang itu." Ucap gadis itu. Sebuah seringai misterius itu masih saja terpatri di wajah cantik miliknya.

"E-ehh? Masa dia suka sama aku? Tidak mungkin." Elak Miyon.

"Asal _**neechan**_ tahu, Sakurai _ **-senpai**_ pernah menyemangati _**neechan**_ waktu _**neechan**_ dan teman-teman _**neechan**_ mau tampil musikalisasi puisi. Dialah yang paling bersemangat menyemangati _**neechan.**_ Rin lupa menceritakan itu pada neechan lantaran terfokus sama Karin _ **-neechan.**_ Bahkan dia sampai memanjat tiang tahu." Jelas Rin gemas.

Gadis bersurai _**green tosca**_ itu tertawa kekeh – membayangkan seorang Sakurai Yuuki yang terkenal kalem dan rajin sampai sebegitu kalinya menyemangati dirinya. Namun, dia tetap harus berterima kasih pada pemuda yang telah menyemangatinya itu.

"Tertawa _**neechan**_ tampak tulus ya. _**Neechan**_ sepertinya benar-benar terhibur dengan kehadiran _**senpai**_ itu." Ucap Rin.

"Ma-masa sih?" Rin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Iya. _**Neechan**_ sepertinya mulai menyukai Sakurai _ **-senpai.**_ Aku akan membantu neechan untuk mendekati Sakurai _ **-senpai.**_ " Ucap Rin menyemangati sang _**senpai**_ yang err – tengah _**falling in love**_ itu.

"A-arigatou." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

 **~Everything Can Be Changed~**

* * *

Mata kekuningan itu menatap ke arah pegunungan dengan tatapan riang. Surai _**green tosca**_ miliknya mulai berkibar akibat angin nakal yang berhembus.

Senyuman tipis mulai terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat menyukai pemandangan alam yang diciptakan oleh _**kami-sama**_ untuk seluruh umat manusia yang ada di bumi.

"Miyon-san." Suara itu.. Masih suara yang sama. Suara yang pernah membuatnya jantungnya berdebar.

Gadis itupun menoleh ke belakangnya. Tampaklah sosok pemuda bermata kucing yang tengah menunduk ke tanah. Jujur saja, ia heran dengan pemuda ini.

 _ **"Doushite no, Jin-san?"**_ Tanya Miyon heran. Pemilik mata kekuningan itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan polos.

"Aku menyukaimu, Miyon-san. Aku menyukaimu sejak kelas 1 kemarin." Ucap pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu.

Mata kekuningan itu membola - menatap pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Jika saja ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap pemuda itu, ia pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Namun, sekarang sudah berbeda. Ia sudah tak memiliki perasaan yang sama pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku? Apa salahku?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Pemilik surai _**green tosca**_ itu menghela nafas berat. Mata kekuningan itu menatap ke arah pegunungan.

"Maafkan aku, Jin-san." Hanya ucapan itulah yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Miyon.

"Kau tahu, kelas 1 dulu aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." Ingatannya berputar kembali pada saat ia dan Jin berbicara. Mengingat gelombang asmara yang terus mengombang-ambingkan hatinya.

"Kau selalu memberiku harapan, tapi kau sendiri yang menghancurkan harapanku itu." Gumam Miyon. Matanya masih menatap pegunungan yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku menghindarimu bukan karena aku membencimu, bukan karena kau mempunyai kesalahan padaku. Tapi, aku hanya berusaha untuk menganggapmu sebagai temanku, bukan sebagai lelaki. Aku tidak mau tersakiti lagi hanya karena fakta kau menyukai Rika-chan." Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku mendengar kau menyukai Rika-chan, dan itu membuatku menghindarimu selama ini. Alasan yang konyol, bukan? Tetapi jika kau berada di posisiku, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama? Ataukah kau akan tetap diam di tempat hanya menyaksikan seseorang yang kau sukai menyukai sebangkumu sendiri?" Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu diam tak bergeming. Mata jelaga itu menatap ke tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

"Kau tahu, walaupun aku terus berusaha untuk melupakanmu, aku selalu mengingatmu. Tetapi, apakah kau pernah mengingatku? Ditambah lagi sepertinya kau mempunyai perasaan yang tulus pada Himeka-san. Dan itulah yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku hanyalah sampah yang akan mengotori lingkungan kehidupanmu."

Suasanapun berubah menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara burung yang berkicau, menambah suasana syahdu nan _**mencekam**_ di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, Jin-san, betapa terpuruknya aku waktu itu? Jika saja aku tidak bisa mengkontrol diriku, mungkin aku akan berubah menjadi orang gila karena perasaannya tak terbalas. Kau tahu, bagaimana usahaku untuk melupakanmu, dan itu semua benar-benar membutuhkan usaha yang besar. Aku benar-benar lelah menjalankan semua ini, Jin-san."

"Jangan merasa bersalah padaku. Itu bukan kesalahanmu, kok. Aku menghargai perasaanmu, tetapi aku tak bisa membalasnya seperti dulu." Sudut bibir sang gadis terangkat menjadi senyuman tipis. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan bersahabat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membalas perasaanku, Jin-san. Tetapi, maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku padamu."

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Jaa!" Gadis itupun berlari. Meninggalkan sang masa lalu yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, tampaklah sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Lho, Yuuki-san kok bisa ada disini?" DEG! Sepertinya persembunyiannya sudah mulai terbongkar.

Mata hitam itu membelalak tak percaya ketika melihat sosok gadis bersurai green tosca itu menatapnya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tak sengaja berada disini." Jawab pemuda itu gelagapan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke penginapan. Sepertinya Suzuka-sensei akan membagikan kelompok setelah ini." Ajak Miyon.

"Haik." Merekapun berjalan bersama.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, yang tercipta hanyalah keheningan dan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Miyon-san, Miyon-san pernah menyukai Kuga-san, ya?" Tanya pemuda itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Yeah, begitulah. Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu heran.

"Sou ka. Daijobu. Aku hanya bertanya." Ucap pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Keheningan itu kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara derap kaki yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Miyon-san." Panggil pemuda bersurai hitam itu lagi.

"Ha-haik. Doushite no?" Tanya gadis bersurai green tosca itu heran. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar heran ketika berada di samping pemuda bersurai hitam ini. Kenapa ia merasa gugup di saat ia berada di dekat pemuda ini. Hei, dia tak mungkin menyukai pemuda ini, dan pemuda itu tak mungkin menyukainya, kan?

"Aku menyukaimu, Miyon-san." Err- sepertinya opini sebelumnya harus dihilangkan.

"Ah, sebaiknya Miyon-san abaikan saja ucapanku tadi. Aku pergi dulu, Miyon-san! Jaa!" Pemuda itupun berlari meninggalkan Miyon yang mematung mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Sakurai Yuuki itu. Perlahan, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas - membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang bahkan tak bisa terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan ucapanmu itu, sedangkan aku juga menyukaimu, _ **baka!**_ " Lirihnya pelan. Ia merasa bahwa kata-katanya ini hanya didengar oleh kami-sama, namun sebenarnya Yuuki sudah mendengarnya lalu berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou Miyon-chan sudah membalas perasaanku." Ucap Yuuki sambil tersenyum lebar yang berhasil membuat Miyon merona.

"E-ehh? Sejak kapan aku membalas perasaanmu?" Seru Miyon pura-pura tak tahu. Iapun melihat ke arah lain. _**Tsundere,**_ heh?

"Sejak tadi." Jawab Yuuki enteng sambil berlari meninggalkan Miyon yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, tunggu aku baka Yuuki!" Miyonpun berlari mengejar Yuuki yang telah kabur dari pandangannya.

Semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka tak bisa berkata-kata dan berbatin dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

 _ **'Sejak kapan mereka akrab seperti itu?'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Tidak selamanya orang yang mencintai kita berada di depan kita dengan cintanya yang tulus. Malahan orang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus sering berada di belakang kita tanpa kita sadari."_

 _(Nakamoto Rin)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **~The End~**

A.N:

What the-? Fict apaan ini? #sweatdrop_gaje_di_tempat

Hai, minna-san! Udah lama Hana ga publish ff. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Hana harap kalian baik-baik saja ne. :'D

Maafin Hana karena belum melanjutkan 3 fic MC milik Hana, dikarenakan Hana memiliki keterbatasan ide, waktu dan tempat di sini. Bahkan Hana ga bisa untuk mengetik karena Memory Card Hana udah Hana kasih ke imouto-chan. :'3 soalnya, Hana hilangin memory card dia.. #itusihderitalunak-_-

Hehehe.. _**This is the embarassing fiction, everybody knows it.**_ Hahh.. Hana benar-benar malu menceritakan secuil kisah Hana disini.

Ceritanya nih, Hana punya teman sekelas, dia itu rajin, pandai, shaleh, dan pokoknya _**perfect**_ deh! Wajahnya juga tampan, tapi Hana biasa aja sama dia, _**dulunya.**_

Tapi, perasaan Hana ke dia berubah semenjak Hana pernah duduk di samping dia. Waktu itu, dia, temannya sama teman cewek Hana nyanyi2. Dia yang mainin gitarnya. Dan karena Hana pengen, Hanapun duduk di samping dia. Kalian tahu, sebenarnya Hana cuma iseng buat duduk di samping dia. Entah kenapa Hana pengen. Toh, Hana pengen bersosialisasi ke yang lainnya. Jadinya tanpa pikir panjang Hana langsung duduk deh. :'D

Waktu udah selesai, entah kenapa dia langsung nyerahin gitarnya ke temannya dan kabur meninggalkan Hana yang masih cengo di tempat. Tapi, Hana positive thinking aja. Yang Hana pikirin itu, di dalam agama Hana, anak cowok dan cewek ga boleh duduk berdua. Yeah, dan Hana ngerasa itu salah Hana. Jadi Hana diamin aja. :'D #gilaluHana-_-

Demo, yang membuat Hana heran, kenapa temannya nyebut2 nama Hana gitu di hadapan dia. Dan Hana yang ngerasa disebutpun menoleh ke mereka dan nanya 'ada apa?' Namun kawannya bilang 'ga apa2'. Hana sebenarnya heran sama mereka, cuma Hana masih tetap positive thinking aja. :'D

Sampai akhirnya, Hana curcol ke kouhai Hana. (kalau seandainya Hana cerita ke Karin yang ada di FF Friendship milik Hana, dia pasti bakal heboh sendiri dan bakal nyaltingin hana terus. Apalagi yang parahnya itu, dia itu teman sekelas. Bagaimana perasaan kalian di-saltingin sama orang dan semua orang di kelas kalian mengetahui fakta itu? Malu kan?). Dan dia bilang kayaknya teman Hana itu suka sama Hana. Apalagi waktu musikalisasi puisi, dia yang paling semangat untuk menyemangati Hana. Dan yang buat Hana tertawa kekeh itu waktu membayangkan cowok kalem kayak dia lompat2 gaje dan manjat tiang sambil semangatin orang. Sumpah, hana beneran ngakak waktu ngebayangin itu! X'D

Dan, sebenarnya si Jin yang ada di fic ini ga nyatain perasaannya ke Hana kok. (Kalian tahu kan siapa Jin Kuga yang ada di fic ini? Dia adalah Sasuke yang ada di salah satu fic SS milik Hana dan juga Shingen yang ada di FF FRIENDSHIP. Kalau kalian baca, kalian pasti ngerasa ini adalah sambungan dari fic itu). Tapi, Hana ngerasa dia punya perasaan ke Hana. Soalnya, Hana pernah kedapatan dia melihat ke arah kelas Hana dengan tatapan sendu gitu. Entah kenapa, setiap Hana lewat, dia pasti ngeliatin Hana. Tapi, entahlah. Hana ga mau mikirin dia kali. Dan hana ga mau ambil pusing soal itu. :'D

Begitu juga dengan Yuuki, Yuuki yang di RL itu ga pernah nyatain perasaanya ke Hana. Dia malah menghindari Hana. Dan itu benar2 membuat Hana kesal sendiri dan pengen bilang 'kenapa sih kau ga pernah OL di saat aku OL?!'. (Hana dengan dia berteman di-FB. Dan selama ini, Hana nungguin dia OL, tapi dia ga muncul2. Giliran Hana ga OL, dia baru muncul. Ngeselin, kan? -_-) Dan kalian tahu, Hana rasanya ingin sekali mencampakkan hp waktu ngeliat dia OL di saat Hana tidak OL di FB. Namun, kan ga mungkin Hana kayak gitu.. :'3

Tapi, kalau dari kejauhan, dia seperti ngeliatin Hana gitu. Argghh! Dia benar2 membuat Hana bingung tau! Satu kalimat dalam beberapa kata untuknya. Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan! -_-

Hahh.. Kenapa Hana jadi curcol ya disini? #speechless yang jelas, inilah pelampiasan perasaan Hana ke Yuuki yang benar2 membuat Hana pengen terbangin dia ke samudra antartika.. -_-"

Minna, maafkan hana ya karena belum melanjutkan ke-3 ff itu, dan buat minna-san yang me-request ff, maafkan Hana lama banget buatnya. Hana juga lagi nyari ide. Soalnya hana bingung mau buat cerita kayak mana. Dan Hana sekarang lagi nyari idenya.. :'D

Akhir kata, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. :D dan tetap terus semangat ya, minna-san! :D

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Hayashi Hana-chan**_


End file.
